


5 Arguments Between Adam and Shiro/Adam和Shiro的五次争吵

by ChiliSauce



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Chinese Language, Fluff and Angst, Growth, M/M, Memories, Pre-Kerberos Mission
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 04:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17036777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiliSauce/pseuds/ChiliSauce
Summary: 第五次 - 关于冥卫四任务第四次 - 关于疾病第三次 - 关于Keith第二次 - 关于酒精第一次 - 关于搭档





	5 Arguments Between Adam and Shiro/Adam和Shiro的五次争吵

****第五次 - 关于冥卫四任务** **

这不是他们第一次吵架，也不是吵得最凶的一次，但Adam清楚这一次和以往的拌嘴都不一样。他们在冲彼此嚷嚷，但所有的争辩都是曾被埋藏在心底的积怨，一股脑地倾泻而出。这是一次绝望、无助、心灰意冷的争吵。

他们真的走到尽头了吗？

最后他说了什么，Adam甚至自己都不记得。他气喘吁吁地离开休息室，从那个令人窒息的房间中逃离出来。但他还记得Shiro眼中的坚决。为什么他一定要这么做？为什么他执意要把Adam的世界无情地敲碎成泡沫？为什么他要把一切都变成Adam一个人的一厢情愿？

有的时候Adam恨死了Shiro的坚决。

他快要吐了。

他不仅发现面对Shiro变成了一件很难的事情，他甚至不知道怎样面对Matt。人的本能即是这样，很容易迁怒于不相关的人。他知道Matt跟这件事没有半点关系，但Adam仍旧不能平和地面对他。

Matt是个聪明人，没有东西能瞒得住他。所以当Adam第三次在走廊上皱眉从他身边路过时，伸手拦住了他。

“Adam，停下。”Matt叹了口气，“我知道……但是……请你停下，好吗？”

“你什么也不知道。”Adam咕哝。

“你在生我气。”

“我没有。”

Matt转了转眼珠。“够了，Adam，我不仅得在工作的时候忍受一个眉头紧锁的Shiro，就连你也给我白眼，我不能再这样夹在你俩中间没法做人了。”

“你劝过他吗？劝他不要去参加这个任务？”Adam脱口而出。

Matt后退一步，双手抱胸，眼睛迅速环顾一圈，确定四周无人向他们投来视线。他的嘴唇抿成一道细线，Adam知道他想说什么。

“别对我说教——”

“我知道你没有真的动怒，我知道你还在像个无可救药的傻瓜一样爱着他，我知道你百分之百理解Shiro的选择。你只是不喜欢这个结果罢了！”

Matt总是这样直言直语，一把揭开Adam所有的伪装。他恨死了。

“我根本不理解他为什么——”

“噢，老兄！”Matt打断他，“Shiro曾向我们叨念过多少次，他的梦想是飞上太空？从我们都还是学员的时候就开始了！你一直都清楚，你只是在这一天真的到来的时候不知所措！”

“但是他病了！他这是在自杀！”Adam怒吼。 _ _深呼吸，深呼吸，深呼吸，Adam，深呼吸。__

“他的病只会让他的决心更坚决，你知道的！你一直都明白，没有人比你更了解Shiro！你只是……你想要的东西和Shiro的不一样。”Matt放轻声音，“这不是谁对谁错的问题。”

Adam瞪着他。

“所以你支持他参加这个任务。”

“我……我当然支持，”Matt揉着他浓密的金发，“这是Shiro的梦想，我不能阻止他去实现梦想，对吧？你也不能，Adam。”

Adam确实不能。他知道Shiro爱他，但Adam并不是Shiro的一生，翱翔于星河之间却是。

而现在，Adam就要失去他了。

他没有回答Matt。他只是深呼吸，然后带上一副微笑的面具，转身去面对那些渴望汲取知识的孩子们。许多知情的教职工在私下讨论这件事，他和Shiro，Shiro的病情，他们两个人的未来。他努力不让难过表露出来，但站在洗手间的镜子前时，他才发现自己的表情多么难看。

那天晚上，Adam熄了灯，摘下眼镜，平躺在床上。他知道Shiro会回来，像每个他们都恰巧在基地并且不会加班到深夜的晚上。他不确定自己在深夜仍旧睁着眼睛是在等待Shiro，还是单纯的无法入睡。

套房客厅来一阵脚步声，以及感应门阖上的声音。Shiro蹑手蹑脚地溜进他们的卧室，然后Adam感觉到旁边床垫因为重量而陷了下去。

“Adam？”他听见Shiro小声问，“你还在生气吗？”

“没有。我永远不会对你生气，”Adam说，“我只是在生气我不能……我不能陪你同去。”

__我不能陪你分享你实现愿望的快乐。我不能分担你疾病带来的痛苦。我们或许没法一起活下去，甚至不能一起死去。你的未来是留给太空的，而我不在那里。这对我来说太痛苦了，Takashi，你知道吗？这太痛了。_ _

Shiro沉默了。天气太热，而室内的空调温度又太高，汗水沿着Adam的发梢滴到睡衣领子里面去。几分钟过去了，屋子里依旧寂静，Adam猜不出Shiro有没有入睡；不知道谁的手表放在床头边，秒针一次次跳过，咔哒，咔哒，时间化成了碎沙般的银河，从Adam的指缝间渗过。

他就快要失去Shiro了。

 

****第四次 - 关于疾病** **

“你听说了吗？”

Fred问。和他Adam正一同锁上储物柜，准备前往训练室。Adam挑起一边眉毛：

“什么？”

“你不知道？”Fred惊讶地问，“关于Shiro……”

“Shiro怎么了？”

“他还没有告诉你？”Fred面露难色，吞吞吐吐，“哦……我还以为……他也没有告诉我们，不过我们听到医疗处那边的闲谈……”

“医疗处？嘿，”Adam皱眉抓住想要逃走的Fred，“告诉我！”

“不，你最好还是自己和Shiro谈谈。”Fred躲闪着他的目光，“好了，放开我，Adam，训练要迟到了。”

Adam很难想象Shiro会对他隐瞒什么事情。他们无话不谈，Shiro会在一天结束时把所有的烦恼都向他倾诉。如果Shiro有事情没有告诉他，Adam只能猜测出两种可能——这件事无足轻重；或是一件连Shiro都没有准备好面对的事情。

但Fred的神色告诉他，这绝不是一件小事。

Adam拔腿向训练室相反的方向跑去。他试着从各个教室的玻璃门寻找Shiro的身影。他穿过了三条走廊，一条教职工办公区，却连Shiro的影子都没有看到。他冲进职工休息室，所有人都转过头来看他，屋子突然陷入沉寂。

“Shiro在哪？”他问。没有人回答他。

Adam跑回宿舍，这是最后一个他可以找到Shiro的地方。他推门进去，“Takashi，”他喊道，屋子里静悄悄的，“Takashi？”

但Shiro在这里，他知道的，他能闻得到Shiro留在空气中淡淡的古龙香水的味道。Adam走到套房尽头的屋子边，看见Shiro蜷缩在沙发上，脑袋搭沉在膝盖中间，手里捏着一份纸质报告。

“Takashi，发生什么事了？”

“没什么。”Shiro声音沙哑，没有把头抬起来。

Adam走过去，想伸手把那份报告拿过来，但Shiro躲过去了。

“Takashi，”Adam坐到他身边，“跟我说说发生什么了？”

“我不能……我没办法……”Shiro终于对上Adam的视线，上帝，他从来没有在Shiro的眼睛里读到过这样令人心碎的神情，“Adam，我所有的方法都试过了，但是……”

Adam夺过那两张纸。他快速扫视了一遍，然后血液瞬间从血管里抽离。他对医学没有什么了解，但肌萎缩侧索硬化几个单词，烙在他的视线里，彤红一片。

“不。”他喃喃道。

“这是 _ _真的__ 。我看过医生，也服过许多药。我快要死了，Adam。医生说我只有四五年的时间。”

“不！”Adam大声说，“一定还有别的办法！我们……我们可以回家，找最有名的医生来帮你看。我可以陪你做肌肉锻炼，我们可以买一些机器，我听说过市面上有几种针对肌肉萎缩的机器……”

“Adam。”Shiro轻声说，“我已经确诊了。”

为什么这种事要发生在Shiro身上？Adam不明白。他明明曾是上帝最喜欢的男孩，上帝会把所有美好的东西都赐予他，从不在他身上吝啬：令人艳羡的学业与事业，俊朗的外表，还有天使都要嫉妒的美丽的灵魂。也许上天不喜欢完美的造物，所以他送给Shiro一个无法治愈的病症。

他也要夺走Adam最挚爱的人。

Adam瘫在沙发里，花了几十秒时间来制止自己绝望的大喊大嚷。

“从什么时候开始的？”他问。

“我不知道，我只记得大概三四年前……有一次我没法咽东西。但我没有想到会是这个原因，我还以为我只是被呛到了。”Shiro的声音细若蚊鸣，“再后来这种情况发生得多了，我才去做了检查。”

“你从来没跟我说过！”

“Adam……”

“我们明明可以一起渡过难关的， _ _我们是一起的__ ，为什么你要瞒着我！”

“因为我不想让你知道！”Shiro拔高语调，盖过他的声音，“因为这是我的病，而不是你的，我不想让你承担额外的痛苦！我不想让你失望，不想让你担心，我们明明可以过得那么快乐——”

Shiro闭上了嘴巴。他的眼睛红了一圈，抿紧的嘴唇在微微颤抖。Adam看不得他这个样子，Takashi是他唯一的软肋。他们现在都同样无助，现在最不应该做的就是继续伤害彼此。

Shiro还坐在这里，离他不出半米远的距离。他还是可以拥有他的，至少在现在，下一秒，或是第二天。

“过来。”Adam说，向他张开双臂。Shiro呜咽一声，然后躲进他的拥抱里。他在颤抖，Adam用手掌抚进Shiro浓密的黑发间，指尖略过他的鬓角和发际。他们花了些时间在沙发上温存，好似一个普通的星期日下午。

“我很抱歉，我不应该瞒着你。”Shiro说，“只是这种体力流失的感觉太恐怖了。我吓坏了。”

“嘘。”Adam小声说，“别害怕，我一直在你身边。”

 

****

****第三次 - 关于Keith** **

Keith是一个孤僻的孩子，Adam和Matt会这样形容他，但Shiro总对他抱有一些超过普通师生的关怀。这让Adam很不舒服。

Keith不是Adam班上的学生，Shiro也只教授他一堂课，但他黏在Shiro身边的时间简直多到不合理。他们两人加起来一共有一百多名学生，但Adam不会被迫记住一个学生的生日、他当周的课表、甚至是他喜欢吃的沙拉口味。但他知道所有的这些，关于Keith，哈，当然是被Shiro逼迫的。

今天本该是一个休息日，但Adam刚刚结束一个三个小时的会议，上帝，Iverson可以让三个小时变成三个世纪那么难熬。他只想赶紧回到宿舍在他松软的床上舒舒服服地躺下，要是Shiro也有空陪他一起休息再好不过了。后退一步讲，他的男朋友大概还会剩一些书面作业没有来得及批改，Adam可以就那样静静地躺在床上，看Shiro在餐桌上处理工作、夕阳从他身后的窗子里透进来，染红他的半边身影以及整个屋子。

Adam真希望自己能开战斗机飞回宿舍。

但是他看见Shiro的时候，他正和那个臭小子在一起。Adam立刻意识到他下午所有美好幻想都泡了汤。

“哦嗨，Adam！”Shiro愉快地跟他打招呼，但他身边的Keith表情可没那么好看了。Adam和Keith对视了几秒钟，显然都不愿意看到对方出现在这里。

“嘿。”Adam走过前去，在Shiro嘴角印了一个吻。Shiro发出一串笑声，嘴唇火热；很好，Keith的眼睛都快在他身上烧出一个洞出来了。“一起回去？”

“呃，抱歉，恐怕不行。”Shiro说，“Keith要和我去一趟模拟训练室，我答应他好久了但一直没有空。”他似乎是看见Adam糟糕的神色，急忙补上一句，“你要一起来吗？”

“不，”Adam简单地说，“我还是回去自己休息一会儿吧。”

他头也不回地走了。这大概可以算上他活了二十多年干过的最幼稚的事情之一：和一个学生争风吃醋。但他没办法控制自己，尤其在他体力即将耗尽的时候。Shiro在他身后叫他的名字，最后他听见Keith小声说了一句“算了，我们走吧”。

Adam翻了个白眼。

最后Adam自己蒙头睡了个傍晚觉，他醒来的时候头晕脑胀，上下眼皮像是黏在了一起，而且他没想到自己会面对一个怒气汹汹的Shiro。

他的男朋友双手叉腰，站在床边居高临下地俯视着他。

“你究竟是怎么回事？”Shiro质问，“为什么你总是对着Keith生气？”

“我没有对他生气。”Adam呻吟，“我只想和我的男朋友多待上一阵，而不是眼睁睁地看着他被别人勾走——”

“我说过了我答应过陪他一起去结果拖到现在，我总不能让一个孩子失望。”

“你总说他是一个孩子，但他也没比我们小上几岁，他懂事了，应该明白让亲爱的导师和他的伴侣享受来之不易的二人世界！”

Shiro的眉头都扭在一起，用一侧的小尖牙蹂躏自己的下唇。Adam了解他，他正在气头上，并且决心要把这件事梳理明白。

“你真的过不去这件事了，对吗？”他问，“你真的在吃 _ _Keith__ 的醋吗？”

Adam把脸埋在掌心里。

“是的，我承认，我在吃一个十六岁孩子的飞醋。上帝，惩罚我吧，我不能忍受我的Takashi被毛头小子勾走而把我冷落在一边。”他装出可怜兮兮的语调。

Shiro危险地眯起了眼睛，看着Adam躺在那里胡闹。

“混蛋。”他说，然后手指挪到领口处，轻轻解下一颗扣子——Adam瞬间噤声，睁大了眼睛。Shiro当着他的面缓缓脱下制服外套，然后是衬衫，直到他的上身未着一物。

你看，Shiro总是有办法对抗Adam。

他把衬衫甩到一边，然后蛮横地扑到Adam的床上来；他是个大块头，就连床铺都吱嘎吱嘎响了两声。Adam侧翻过身，伸出双臂愉悦地迎接了他。手掌接触到另一人滚烫的皮肤时，Adam还以为自己正陷在某个美梦中，但Shiro的嘴唇贴了上来，结实地落在他的下颌、鼻梁以及耳垂边。他的一只手覆在Adam的背心上，顺着他的腹部一路向下游走，然后停在一个足够惹火的位置。

“现在我就让你记住，我到底属于谁。”Shiro在他的耳边说低喃。

噢上帝老天爷，Adam真是爱死了他。

 

****

****第二次 - 关于酒精** **

Adam见过彩虹，但他没见过如此多的彩虹在他眼前交叠、延伸，画出一道道拖着颜色徇烂尾巴的线条。过了一会儿他才意识到那些线条是彩色的舞灯在他难以凝神的眼睛里留下的拖影。他的心脏在胸腔里扑通扑通跳动，有些过于吵闹了。“我的心跳声太大了。”他告诉身边的人——他甚至不知道站在他身边的人是谁。

“Adam喝醉了。”他听见那个人在转头对别人说话，“Shiro在哪？”

“我……我没醉。”他磕磕巴巴的辩解道，“但是我也想……想让Shiro过来。”

一些人大笑起来。Adam可不喜欢当别人的笑柄，所以他推开了周边的人，想离开这个地方，但他的腿却拒绝工作，最后他只能双膝一软跌倒在地，咬了一嘴地毯上的毛线。

他就那样趴了一会儿，意识在清醒与沉睡之间游走。不知过了多久，有个人蹲在他身边，取走了他的眼镜。

“老兄，他可真有点夸张了。他刚才喝了多少？”他听见一个熟悉的声音传来。是Matt。

“我不知道，是Charlie陪他喝的。”

“我的老天，Shiro一定会杀了Charlie。”

“Shiro会先杀了Adam，再去杀了Charlie，搞不好连你也要倒霉，谁让你在舞会上没有看好他亲爱的男朋友呢，Holt？”

“滚一边儿去，Flamestone。”

Matt把Adam从地上拽了起来。“走，我们离开这里。呕，闻闻你自己的酒气！伙计，你得记住，这是看在Shiro的份上才过来帮你，不会有下一次了。”

他扯着Adam的胳膊，带他走到舞厅的另一角。Adam一直在踩另一个男孩的脚，弄得他直叫唤。他又不是故意的，而且他也没有力气开口道歉，所以他们两个一路跌跌撞撞，最后Adam的膝盖装到桌腿上。好疼。

Matt把他安置在一个圆桌后面。

Shiro站在离他不远的地方，正在和一群人闲聊。Adam认得大部分人，他们大多数是学生会成员、来自Garrison的导师与教授，以及几个有名的社团高层。他们都是学校或基地的顶尖人物，所有人都闪闪发亮，站在普通人无法企及的地方。

Shiro也是其中之一。

Adam不确定自己是更醉了还是彻底清醒过来，因为Shiro在他眼里该死的耀眼，把其他人都比了下去。他们就好像只是——只是Shiro一个人的陪衬，即使他还那么年轻，脸颊依旧像个孩子一样圆润，他却已经如此优秀。

“你看，你的男朋友就在那儿，等他社交结束他就会带你回去，听明白了吗？坐在这儿不要动。”Matt对他说，“记得告诉他，不要杀了Charlie，是你主动要和人家喝酒的。”

Adam晕乎乎地点了点头，他接过好友递来的白水，等他再一眨眼的时候，Matt已经消失了。

他在这里胡思乱想了足够久，连Shiro出现在他身边都浑然不觉。

“Adam！搞什么——”他又恼又气地说，鼻翼扇动，像一只小狗崽一样嗅他周围的空气，“你喝了多少？”

“我不知道，”Adam打了个酒隔，“是——是Charlie带我喝的。”

“我会先杀了你，再去杀了Charlie。”

不知哪个蠢货竟然预言成功了。

“Matt让我劝告你不要杀了Charlie。”Adam如实相告。

Shiro哼了一声。

“你为什么喝了这么多？你明知道在这种舞会上不应该和那伙人瞎胡闹。”他压低声音，用典型的“学长”姿态教育他，“你来之前是怎么答应我的，‘只喝两杯’，你还记得吗？你忘记你的身体承受不来太多酒精了？你愿意在毕业舞会上让指挥官和将军看到你醉酒的惨烈姿态吗？”

Shiro一口气提了太多问题，Adam张张嘴，一个也回答不上来。

“你生气了吗，Ta……Takashi？”他问。

“是的。非常生气。”Shiro平静地说。

“我看出来了。你生气的时候就会这样——板着脸，冷冰冰的。”

“Adam，别说话了，这一点也不好笑，你只会让我更生气。”

没错，没错，他醉了，正在全基地师生面前展示一个不一样的Adam呢。不管了，Adam无所谓地想，反正他正搂着Shiro的脖子，整个人黏在Shiro板挺的晚宴服上，穿过喧闹的人群一同离开这个鬼地方。

“Adam，你的眼镜哪里去了？”Shiro停下来，转头问他。

“呃，Matt摘下了我的眼镜，然后我把它……我不知道，Takashi，我忘记了。”

“ _ _Adam！__ ”

 

****第一次 - 关于搭档** **

Takashi Shirogane。

Garrison里Adam竖起的第一个对头。并不是因为这个日裔男孩偷了他的东西，或是在背后说他坏话，只是因为他在和Adam同班的第一节课上，就口出不逊——在一场小测试中Adam只是漏掉了一个无足轻重的知识点，得到满分的Shiro认真地对他说：“伙计，我以为你能做得更好。”

哪个十七岁男孩可以受得了这个？

Adam是原班的第一名，他一直轻松地保持在前三的排名上，各种模拟训练比赛都有他的身影。但Shirogane并到自己班上之后，他的压力骤大，因为如果他还想保持前三，那就得拿出吃奶的力气，以免Shirogane会动动他的小屁股把他轻巧地挤下去。

所有人都知道Adam和Shiro是互相看不顺眼的尖子生，但谁都没有在意，嘿，尖子生之间又有几个人会成为好哥们呢？

所以他们一直在暗地里较劲，比如各自占据图书馆的一角，似乎在比拼谁走得更晚、读过的书更多；比如两个人都趁人少的休息日偷偷用模拟器练习，直到超过对方的分数为止；比如飞行训练时一定要让自己的战机飞到前面，哪怕只快出一点点机头而已。

这很幼稚吗？当然不。

但Adam也从朋友那打听来一些关于Shiro的事情，足以让他大吃一惊，比如Shiro的家庭情况成迷，谁也没见他谈起过自己的父母；比如Shiro虽然很少回日本，但他能说一口流利的日语，并且非常好听——

再比如，他和Adam一样，都只喜欢男孩子。

Adam发誓，这些事实并不能改变Shiro在他心中的形象。他依旧是自己的最大死敌。

生活并非事事如愿。Iverson把他和Shiro叫到了办公室，恭喜他们两个在测验中披荆斩棘，成了整个年级里最优秀的两名准飞行员。

“谁是第一？”Adam问。

Iverson甩给他一记眼刀。站在他旁边的Shiro噗嗤一声，努力憋笑失败了。

“重点不是第一第二，因为我们要选出的是一对出色的飞行员 _ _搭档。__ ”Iverson说，“从现在起，你们两个就是第一批准飞行搭档了，磨合训练从明天开始。解散。”

“谢谢你，长官。”Shiro回答，而Adam瞠目结舌地站在那里，被这个突如其来的“惊喜”砸晕在原地。他站在原地不愿接受这个事实，另一个男孩站在他身后，调皮地用指头戳着他的后腰。

“快走呀，搭档。”他笑嘻嘻地说。

Adam绝望地呻吟一声。

他还没有厉害到反抗自己的命运。所以第二天，他们收到了配套的飞行制服，然后在所有人羡慕的目光下，登上两台搭档用模拟器。只有他自己知道他的心情并不愉快。

Shiro的飞行风格相对保守，以守待攻，容错率相对较高，这从他的训练记录就能看出来。而Adam虽不是典型的激进派，但他仍旧埋怨Shiro老式的风格感到不满。他们在训练规定的飞行高度下绕空两圈，等教官开始下令驾驶特殊路线时，两个人终于忍不住了。

“训练机1号，你与我的飞行距离有大约400的偏差，请校正。”Adam的耳机里传来Shiro的声音。

“如果保持你的飞行高度，在正面遇到敌袭的情况中我们其中一人难以进行180度调转。”Adam反驳。

“我们可以运用高度差来调整调转方向。但如果你坚持保持这种距离，我们很难在第一时间实施Beta3战术。”

“我估算过了，Beta3战术是最罕见的列队方式。”

“几率小并不代表不会发生。”

“与其花这么多时间思考百分之一概率的Beta3，不如多想想怎样提高普通行驶速度和安全问题。”

“我不同意，训练机1号。”

“那我们的谈话到此为止，训练机2号。”

然后Adam关掉了通讯器。

当然，他和Shiro都挨了一通批评。他们的判断都没有错，却在沟通上都错得离谱。教官让他们都冷静下来之后再尽兴搭档训练，以免耽误其他学院的时间。

Adam和Shiro只能带头写了份书面检讨检讨。教官把他们的ID从训练机的通行许可上撤了下来，所以他们只能玩低年级才能玩的游戏飞行器。Adam早已玩腻了那些，但没有战机开的几天里他手痒痒的很，所以在宵禁之后从宿舍溜进了模拟飞行室。他麻利地点开电灯，开启了机器，然后下意识地查看这半年里有谁破了他的记录。

看到Shiro的名字排在第一的时候，他竟然一点也不感到意外。但今天，Adam暗自发誓，Shirogane在这款“神奇射击侠”游戏中的记录，将要到此为止了。

他坐进模拟驾驶舱，还没等开启游戏，一个人就出现在他的身边。

“你也在这里啊，好巧。”Shiro正咧嘴冲他笑，“怎么，发现你的记录被别人超过去了吗？”

“不知道是谁闲得无聊非要玩小孩子才玩的东西。”Adam冷笑，“十分钟之后，他就不会再这样嚣张了。”

“噢？”Shiro不以为意，“那我倒要看看你有什么本事。”

“那我们来个联机比赛，你看怎么样？”Adam指指旁边的机器，“现场决出胜负。”

Shiro的眼睛亮了起来。“好啊！”他兴冲冲地跑到另一台机器边，跳进驾驶舱，“和我连线。”

Adam选择对战模式，然后顺利与屏幕上出现的“二号射击侠”进行链接。画面很快就变成左右分屏，一橙一白两架卡通战机蓄势待发。Adam把目光移向另一边，黑发男孩的眼睛闪着兴奋的光芒，与他对视。

“你准备好了吗，Shirogane？”Adam得意地冲他笑。

Shiro盯着他，脸颊上竟然浮现出一抹不易发觉的浅粉色。

“叫我Takashi。”他说。

“什么？”

Adam呆住了。

就在这时，比赛开始了。

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 这一对儿粮真的好少，只能自割腿肉为我圈添柴了！  
> Garrison的所有东西都是我瞎写的。  
> 大家都来吃Adashi/Shadam 啊呜呜呜


End file.
